


Well You See Professor...

by iwpseudonym



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwpseudonym/pseuds/iwpseudonym
Summary: I saw a post a while back that presented this idea. I thought I would develop it a bit further.





	Well You See Professor...

"Potter! Black! Lupin! Pettigrew !"

Professor McGonagall hurried down the stairs to the four beds that were hovering above the floor.

"Students aren't allowed out of their dorms after hours! You know this! Fifty points from-"

Sirius cleared his throat. "Actually, Professor, the rule is that students aren't allowed out of their beds after hours."

"That amounts to the same thing, Black. I am not concerned with semantics. Fifty points from-"

"But Professor, we're still in our beds. We haven't left them." 

James, Remus, and Peter all grinned and nodded vigorously.

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth. Professor McGonagall closed her mouth.

"We're being rather quiet, too," Remus supplied. "We're breaking no rules."

"The rule was created with the students' safety in mind, and you are in clear violation of it!"

"Well you see Professor, the rule is that we're not to leave our beds, and we haven't."

"We just thought we'd go for a midnight float-"

"-all together-"

"-in bed," Peter finished. "That's the important bit."

"But you see, the rule was made under the assumption that no student would levitate their bed around the castle. While of course the actual literal rule is that students aren't allowed out of their beds, it means to say that they aren't allowed out of their dorms."

James shook his head. "I'm sorry, Professor, but all we've got to go by is the actual rule. It was written centuries before you came to this school. Perhaps the founders wanted students to practice Levitating Charms!"

There were murmurs of assent from the other Marauders.

"Or maybe the floor used to be lava, and the founders could only contain it during the day, so it was too dangerous for students to leave their beds at night," Sirius said.

"We haven't got the reasoning behind the laws written out anywhere, have we?"

"N-not that I'm aware of, but-"

Remus sighed. "Then I'm afraid we can only go by what is written in the rulebook. And I've read it cover to cover, so I know that nowhere does it say that we are not allowed to float our beds around if we wish."

Professor McGonagall wanted to go get a cup of tea and not have to deal with these strange children, but unfortunately that was her job. "Very well. I can see that the only way to resolve this is to get the headmaster involved, then. Float along, will you?"

Approximately an hour later, once Dumbledore had stopped giggling, Professor McGonagall fixed an icy glare on him.

"So? What do you propose?"

"I propose that they fly back to bed-or rather, since they're already there, to the room where their beds should be, and never do this again." Dumbledore winked. "Goodnight, gentlemen."

"Goodnight, Professor Dumbledore." The Marauders flashed McGonagall identical evil grins as they zoomed past on their beds.

McGonagall shook her head. "If they flew their brooms like that, Gryffindor would never lose a match."

"That is true," Dumbledore sighed. "We need to update school policy. I have a number of wonderful suggestions in that direction..."


End file.
